Una vuelta de tuerca
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas. Las vidas pasadas, y las reencarnaciones, tienen conexiones similares. Una aventura, para terminar lo que su ancestro no termino, y un Hanyou, que no tiene ni idea de donde esta. No es una buena convinacion o si. Mismos personajes, mismas vidas, epocas distintas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo…_**

_Aún no he podido soportar el día sin tu ausencia, aunque sé muy bien, que esto era necesario. _

_No podía ponerte en peligro aunque mi yo ególatra, dijera que no era necesario. Como puedes ver, sigo siendo idiota con las palabras, por lo cual, esta carta fue hecha con la ayuda de Miroku. Aunque yo no esté completamente seguro que él sea el indicado para ayudarme. Me estoy desviando del tema, lo que quería decirte es… _

_Que te odio. _

_No he podido sacarme de la cabeza tu sonrisa. Lo odio en serio. No he podido pensar en otra cosa que la muerte de Kikyo. Y odio eso, porque tú lo odias. ¿Ves mi problema? _

_Hasta en las cosas que odio, te veo a ti. En Kouga cada vez que me lo encuentro preguntando por ti, te veo ahí. En Naraku, cuando te busca con la mirada. En Sesshomaru, cuando Rin pregunta por ti. _

_Todo me recuerda a ti. _

_¿Es aquello el precio que tengo que pagar para mantenerte a salvo?_

_ Aunque esta carta, jamás de los jamases llegue a ti. Espero que al menos, llegue en las manos de alguien conocido cuando la batalla contra Naraku llegue a mayores. Porque, si soy sincero, no creo poder detenerlo antes de que obtenga la Shikon no Tama. _

_Y aquí se me puede ver. Por primera vez en un escritorio, teniendo en mis manos este trozo de papel y un lápiz. Primera vez que lo hago sin que sea necesario. _

_Y todo por ti… _

_No pondré tu nombre, porque sé cómo tu sabes, que ya sabes para quien he dirigido esta carta… o algo así, me estoy confundiendo yo mismo. _

_El punto es, que te amo. Si lo he dicho. Te amo. _

_Solo tengo que decirte esto… _

_Mantente a salvo. _

**_Inuyasha. _**

**Nini: Gracias por leer el prologo de esta historia, tratare de publicar el capitulo uno, ya que creo que este prologo no explica mucho U.U. **

**En fin, (Debo dejar de ver hola soy german) Gracias por leer esta historia, que en mi opinion, y no por ser de mi autoria, es muy divertida. Este es mi segudo fic en esta seccion, asi que, si no les gusta, no sean muy crueles. **

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takashi, la cual por cierto admiro. Y sinceramente considero una de las mas grandes creadoras de amores comicos.

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

¿Quién ere Kagome Higurashi?

Cuando alguien que estudiara en la secundaria de Tokio, escuchaba el nombre de Kagome Higurashi, recordaba la imagen de una chica risueña, amable, tierna y alegre, que cursaba el último año de en aquella secundaria. Todo mundo amaba, y no en el sentido literal, a aquella muchacha.

_¿Y quién no?_ Era la verdadera pregunta. Sus sentimientos, sin ningún gramo de hipocresía, era admirada por todos los estudiantes en la secundaria. Precisamente, por eso la recordaban. Era una persona a quien admirar.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, sabía claramente quien era Kagome Higurashi, y se dirigían con respeto a su persona, e incluso, maestros y superiores le hablaban de usted, siempre guardando el respeto por aquella chiquilla.

La muchacha en sí, era un encanto.

Bostezo ruidosa y perezosamente. No había dormido bien en los últimos días.

Su maestro de historia, les había pedido claramente que su proyecto final para aquella materia, fuera a base de una leyenda originaria de Tokio. Eso era pan comido para ella, ya que su familia vivía en un templo, y su abuelo conocía múltiples leyendas sobre variados temas. Su especialidad, los demonios y sacerdotisas de la época feudal. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien para la azabache. Su abuelo, se había soltado a parlotear durante dos horas, de lo desconsiderada que era por prestar atención a las leyendas familiares solo por un trabajo, y no por motivación propia. Por lo mismo, tuvo que esperar hasta que su madre regañara a su abuelo por no darle la información, si pedirle amablemente que le enseñara las leyendas familiares, sin reclamarle nada, se le podía llamar regaño.

Al final, había conseguido que su abuelo le dijera, no una, si no dieciséis historias diferentes, de las cuales, solamente le interesaron dos. Aunque, aquellas estaban relacionadas. Después de eso, tuvo que esperar a que terminara de recordar como empezaban dichas historias, para después contárselas. No obstante, no se imaginaba que la historia fuera tan extensa.

-La historia se centra, en una época donde los youkais vivían libremente, atacando aldeas enteras, para saciar su sed de sangre, y no había nadie quien los detuviera.- Comenzó a relatarle, mientras ella, intentaba poner la suficiente atención. Porque si somos sinceros, estar despierto a las 11:40 de la noche, escuchando a su abuelo contar una historia, y en un día entre semana, pondría a dormir a cualquiera. Y más si es Kagome Higurashi.

-"En la era feudal de Japón, los monstruos y espíritus decidieron que ya no debían ocultarse más de los hombres, vagaban libres por la tierra, había 4 bestias sagradas, guardianes de los 4 puntos cardinales, El ave de fuego del norte (el fénix), El zorro blanco del sur (el zorro de la nieve, mejor conocido como yuki-kitsune), el dragón del este (el dragón que trae la primavera y la fertilidad y que traen generalmente los amuletos chinos y japoneses) y por último, el perro sagrado del oeste (InuTaisho, perro guardián del viento), en esta crisis, los guardianes se vieron obligados a pelear contra los monstruos, la mayoría murieron, antes de morir, el guardián del oeste le pidió a una joven humana, el favor de continuar su descendencia. Paso el tiempo, y la mujer tuvo un hijo que no era humano, pero tampoco una bestia, ella le enseñó el estilo de vida humano, pero igual era rechazado por ellos, unos años después, la madre murió, al joven no le quedó más que irse y desaparecer de la vista humana, él tenía 2 hermanos, el mayor, era un monstruo puro, simbolizaba la maldad, el menor era humano, y simbolizaba el bien, el hermano intermedio, no era ni uno ni otro, simbolizaba el equilibro entre las 2 fuerzas, llegó el día en que el hermano mayor mato al menor, y decidió deshacerse de su otro hermano, pero en la persecución, el hermano medio fue a la tumba de su padre, y se hizo una espada con uno de sus colmillos con el fin de protegerse de su hermano, la batalla acabó, los 2 quedaron gravemente lesionados, el hermano medio, tomo una forma humana y fue encontrado por una hermosa mujer, de allí, surgió un gran amor, se casaron, y días después de la boda, el joven llevo a su esposa al bosque, donde le mostró su verdadera apariencia, la mujer, asustada, agarra una estaca y se la clava en el corazón, dejándolo estacado en el roble más grande del lugar, después de ello, la mujer se quita la vida, diciendo que cuando reencarnaran se encontrarían de nuevo y vivirían felices, pero la chica no contaba con que el alma de esa criatura había quedado sellada en el árbol, junto con su cuerpo, por lo cual, nunca pudieron estar juntos... y el árbol... era el Goshinboku"-

-Es importante que aprendas, que ese árbol es el árbol sagrado que protege a la familia, el mismo que esta plantado afuera.-Dijo el abuelo. Aunque ella ya sabía que ese árbol era el Goshinboku.

Kagome anoto toda la historia en su cuaderno, y al terminar hizo una conclusión sobre ella. Mientras que su abuelo le recriminaba que mala nieta era, lo cual, como era costumbre en esa familia, ella ignoraba el porqué. Aunque al parecer, era por su falta de interés en las leyendas y costumbres familiares. Sin embargo, nadie podía asegurar eso. Su abuelo, se había encargado del templo desde que se hizo de el por la herencia de su bisabuelo, que lo heredo del padre de este. Por lo mismo, su madre pensaba que era lo correcto que Sota, su hermano menor, se encargara de él cuándo creciera. Su abuelo, estando en desacuerdo, había argumentado que Kagome al ser la hija mayor era la responsable.

Suspiro, por esa discusión, y el trabajo de historia, se había dormido demasiado tarde, y ahora, tenía que llegar a la escuela…

Abrió los ojos espantada. Miro su reloj despertador, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

Salto de su cama con dirección al baño del pasillo. Donde se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la regadera. Tomando el Shampoo de extracto de manzanilla, se tallo el cabello una y otra vez, haciendo lo mismo con el acondicionador. Se enjuago el cuerpo rápidamente, y salió de la ducha tomando una toalla, saliendo disparada hacia su habitación. Tomo el uniforme de su escuela, que consistía en una falda verde, y una blusa blanca con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello. Se vistió y corrió por las escaleras.

-¿Kagome?- Se escuchó una dulce voz de la cocina. Una mujer salió de esta, vestida con una blusa amarilla, y falda azul pálida, encima estaba un delantal; su cabello castaño estaba corto y rizado. Y una sonrisa maternal adornaba su rostro.- ¿Te iras sin desayunar?-

-Lo siento mamá, pero debo llegar temprano a la escuela.- Se excusó la adolescente, poniéndose rápidamente los zapatos.

-Al menos te llevaras el almuerzo ¿Cierto?- Pregunto amable la mujer, mientras sacaba de su espalda el almuerzo de su apurada hija.

-Sí, Gracias.- Dijo Kagome tomando el almuerzo, tomo su mochila, y le dio un beso de despedida a su madre. La cual solo sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Definitivamente, su pequeña hijita no cambiaría. Siempre procurando llegar temprano a la escuela.

La Higurashi, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Su primera clase era ciencias, una de sus materias menos favoritas. No era por aborrecer toda materia que contenga números, sino el hecho de memorizar las formulas. Eso le parecía imposible. Aunque se esforzara, no lograría ser tan inteligente como para pasar el examen sin estudiar, por lo mismo, procuraba tener todos los trabajos, tareas, y no faltar a clases de esa materia. Por consecuente, no podía llegar tarde.

-Bien hecho Kagome.- Se reprendió a sí misma.

Aunque apenas había dormido unas cuatro horas, no era una buena justificación por haberse quedado dormida. Aunque, el sueño que había tenido no la ayudara a dormir. Recordó su sueño.

* * *

_Estaba en un bosque, verde y brillante debido a la luz que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles. _

_Un joven, vestido con un Haori rojo, estaba clavado por una flecha en el Goshinboku, aparentemente dormido. Sus cabellos plateados estaban largos, y caían por su espalda. Su rostro, con rasgos masculinos, rudos y al mismo tiempo, aniñados (Hermoso a su punto de vista), mostraba su estado de paz. Curiosamente, de su cabeza, sobresalían unas orejas caninas, que por muy extraño que pareciera, la incitaban a querer acariciarlas. _

_Se veía a si misma caminar hacia él, pasando a través de las raíces del gran árbol, subiéndose a una para estar a la altura del joven. Su mano instintivamente se dirigió a las orejitas plateadas, acariciándolas lenta y cariñosamente. _

_De repente, el cielo se oscureció, y el oven despertó. _

_Unos ojos extrañamente dorados, la miraban con curiosidad y… ¿Ternura?, ¿Amor? No lo sabía. Repentinamente, los ojos dorados, se tornaron completamente rojos, y los irises azul, inyectados de sangre. En las mejillas del joven, aparecieron unas marcas moradas, y de la boca sobresalieron unos colmillos aterradores, similares a los de un… demonio. _

_Un gruñido furioso salió del demonio, este se soltó de la flecha que lo aprisionaba, y ataco con las garras de sus manos. De un zarpazo certero en su hombro izquierdo, la tiro de las raíz en la cual estaba parada. _

* * *

Vio la sangre correr, y la feroz criatura dirigirse hacia ella, atacándola de nuevo.

Entonces despertó.

Había sido un sueño extraño, demasiado raro. De seguro había sido por la historia de su abuelo.

Agito la cabeza a los lados e ignorando sus pensamientos, corrió todavía más rápido, o al menos lo intento. Diviso el edificio escolar; un gran edificio cuadrado de aproximadamente pisos. Al fin llegaría a la escuela. Y no llegaría tarde. Sonrió con satisfacción. No le daría Suzuki-Sensei, el profesor de ciencias, el derecho a reprobarla. Oh no señor. Ella aprobaría su materia, y con un sobresaliente. Si bien, no sabía memorizar las formulas, no era idiota.

Sus pensamientos fueron frustrados por que había chocado con alguien. Esperando a que el suelo llegara, y el golpee que se daría, cerro fuertemente los ojos por inercia. Pero el golpe nunca llego.

Sintió unas manos rodearla, impidiendo que su cabeza golpeara al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, Tonta!- Grito una voz masculina. Abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con unos hermosos ojos…

De color dorado.

* * *

Nini: ¿Qué tal me quedo?, ¿mal?, ¿Bien?, Quiero ori su opinión con un Review. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y como el prólogo no explico mucho, les dejo el capítulo uno.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **En serio tengo que decir que Inuyasha no me pertenece? Bueno, si me perteneciera, hubiera echo otra temporada, pero no lo hace. Es de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takashi.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

_Esos ojos dorados..._

No podía ser cierto. Delante de ella, precisamente sujetando su cintura, de manera protectora, y demasiado comprometedora cabe aclarar, se encontraba el mismo chico con el cual había soñado. Su cabeza solamente podía darle una conclusión a todo esto; había perdido el juicio. Ella sabía que llegaría este día. Tantas pláticas con el abuelo sobre demonios y sacerdotisas, monjes y demás, al fin habían acabado con la poca cordura que tenía la azabache.

¿Qué otra explicación racional encontraba a esta imagen, que su falta de cordura? No la había.

Por lo mismo, era más creíble su falta de juicio. Aunque, debía admitir que tal vez la cordura venia de familia, ya que su hermanito se la pasaba jugando a ser súper héroe, y de hecho, ella también lo hacía… a los 6, él ya tenía 11. Por el amor de dios. ¿Quién en su sano juicio juega a ser súper héroe todos los días a los 11?

Se había quedado sin habla. Definitivamente estaba loca, tal vez, hasta con enfermedades mentales como la esquizofrenia… o algo aun peor.

El dueño de los ojos dorados, se comenzaba a impacientar, pero eso ella no lo notaba. Claro, ¿Quién no se molestaría si tuvieran a una chica, aparentemente con falta de inteligencia, entre sus brazos? La respuesta era, obviamente, nadie. Todo mundo se impacientaría.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el maldito día, o me vas a dejar entrar a mis clases?- Pregunto toscamente.

Pero vamos, ¡Ese no era su día!, pero era muy claro que esa chiquilla aquello no lo conocía.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Kagome, mirando sin entender lo que decía el chico. Había quedado prendada de sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera recordaba que estaba suspendida en el aire por los brazos del chico. Que muy cortésmente, o al menos para ella, la había salvado de una caída. Aunque claro, el responsable de dicha caída hubiera sido él.

**_-Hasta sorda resulto ser.- _**Pensó molesto el de ojos dorados, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Kagome vio como su "héroe" entreabría los labios para decir algo. El corazón de la azabache comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Ahí era el momento donde el protagonista, el chico, le decía cosas lindas y reconfortantes como '¿Estas bien?', o 'Perdona, soy muy torpe y no me he dado cuenta'. Sentía como los pajaritos cantaban, solo para ella, y que en cualquier momento ese chico le sonreiría tiernamente al ver a tal damisela en apuros… pero para sorpresa de Kagome.

-¡Que te muevas!- fue lo que salió de los labios del joven. Había cagado la escena.

Algo oscuro, perverso, y porque no, histérico se activó en la azabache, quien sentía una furia nunca antes experimentada. Nunca había sido una persona grosera. Al contrario, era bastante educada, pero, sin querer, su paciencia se había agotado con tan solo una oración del chico pedante, o al menos hasta aquel momento, había pronunciado.

Sin esperar nada, se paró chocando su codo, accidentalmente, con el brazo del muchacho.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas tonto!- Exclamo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarle a ella así?

-¡Eres tú la que deberías fijarte, idiota!, ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, tú fuiste la que venía corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio a la escuela!- Exclamo él. Ella solo frunció más el ceño.

-¡No me digas idiota! Además, en todo caso, ¡Tú también venias corriendo como idiota!-

-¡Maldición! Por tu culpa llegare tarde a clases. ¿Estas feliz?- Mascullo molesto.

No podía volver a llegar tarde a clases. Suzuki-Sensei, le había dicho claramente que aunque llegara un minuto tarde, le pondría una mala calificación. En cualquier momento le hubiera valido cacahuate, pero no ese día. Además, el profesor también había amenazado a su hermano… y a él no le valía un pepino.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.- Agitándose el cabello que le sobresalía de la gorra.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de su rescatista, hasta ese momento. Tenía un peculiar color de cabello, plateado, además de tenerlo largo. Portaba al uniforme de la escuela, pero por debajo de este, se veía un traje rojo brillante. Encima de la cabeza, llevaba una gorra azul y rojo. Debía admitir que se veía bastante guapo.

Se sonrojo furiosamente. No solo había pensado algo halagador, si no, que se volvió a fijar en el rostro. A su parecer, era hermoso. Una belleza rara, claro está. Ya que nadie tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados… ¡Los ojos! Se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, la cual antes estaba sonrojada levemente y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida de sepa kami que, con quien estaba discutiendo. Salió disparado hacia el salón de clases de Suzuki-Sensei.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos minutos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No lo sabía, pero estaba casi segura que se le olvidaba algo…

-¡Suzuki-Sensei!- Grito. Sin esperar, Salió corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

Pero aun en su mente rondaba el pensamiento. ¿Quién era ese joven?, ¿Por qué jamás lo había visto?, ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas las cuales su mente no podía responder?, ¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta?

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

Entro por los pasillos, y en un segundo al salón de Suzuki-Sensei. Suspiro aliviada cuando el profesor no había entrado. Sonrió cuando los demás la saludaron, en especial, cuando Eri, Yuka y Ayumi la abrazaron.

-¡Feh!- Dijo el de cabellos plateados sentado al fondo del salón. Cuando llego a SU salón, para tomar SU clase, se alivió porque el maestro no había llegado, pero una vez que miro hacia la puerta, vaya sorpresa se había llevado. La chica loca de la mañana, estaba en nada más y nada menos que en su clase. Y no solo eso. Sino que llega siendo el centro de atención. Chica loca y presumida.

Kagome se dio cuenta del bufido, y se giró para ver al responsable, llevándose una no muy garata sorpresa; el chico de la mañana. Este solo cerró los ojos despreocupado.

El chico sintió una mirada clavada en él, y abrió uno de sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada chocolate, bastante furiosa. Se tensó. Si las miradas fueran puñales, estaría totalmente herido y moribundo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa mujer?- Pregunto altaneramente. Sintió las miradas de todos. Lo había dicho en voz alta. Se sintió cohibido, pero no por eso dejo de estar en su posición. Nunca le había gustado que lo mirasen atentamente.

-¡Eres un grosero, me tiraste y todavía me dejas con la palabra en la boca!- Exclamo la muchacha, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Nunca habían visto a Higurashi tener el ceño fruncido, o al menos no como ahora.

-¡Yo no te tire, tú me empujaste y por tu culpa casi llego tarde!-

-¡Eso no paso!- Lo contradijo.

-¡Sí que paso!- Por alguna extraña razón. Sentía que ya la conocía, y hasta habían tenido una conversación como esta. _Deja vu. _Pensó extrañado.

-Claro que no.- Dijo la voz chillona de Kagome.

-¡que si niña tonta!-

-¡Que no!- ¿Qué nunca se iba a cansar de echar mentiras?

-¡Deja de gritarme histérica!-

-¡Yo grito cuando quiero, cavernal!-

-¿Cavernal, histérica, tonta?- Pronuncio una voz neutral, fría, y llena de desaprobación.

Al joven le recorrió una gota de sudor por la espalda. Esa voz solo la poseía un ser, y él sabía muy bien cual. No había sido un compañero o un maestro, y mucho menos algún personal del plantel. Se giró, y su sospecha no había sido errónea.

-… Sesshomaru…- Dijo atónito.

Kagome miro al sujeto frente a ella. _No puede ser, _pensó. Delante de ella, estaba un joven, alto, fornido, y con un rostro frio y a la vez cautivador. El cabello plateado del joven, era como el de su estúpido héroe, plateado y largo. Pero se veía que este era más ordenado. Pero lo que llamo su atención, fueron sus ojos… dorados.

-Inuyasha, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser agradecido?- Hablo el joven, anteriormente llamado Sesshomaru.

-¿Agradecido?- Repitió el de gorra, respondiendo al nombre de Inuyasha.

-Sí, yo he hecho mucho por ti, y todavía insultas a una… compañera enfrente de Suzuki-Sensei.- Dijo Sesshomaru, aunque Kagome pudo presenciar un toque de asco al decirle compañera y pronunciar Sensei.

Pero entonces, cayeron en la cuenta. Ambos sudaron frio, y se giraron para ver detrás de ellos y… ¡o que cruel es el destino!

-¿Ya terminaron?- Suzuki- Sensei, parecía sorprendido.-Y yo que estaba apostando por ti Higurashi.- también parecía estar, ¿Decepcionado?- Bueno, le había dado al señor Taisho…- Inuyasha creyó escuchar un gruñido de Sesshomaru.- un ultimátum, pero veo que se lo ha tomado en broma. Por lo mismo, lo sancionare, a él y a su hermano.- Sesshomaru gruño más fuerte.

-Pero ni siquiera somos hermanos. De hecho el nació de otra **mujer- **pronuncio lo último, con un toque de asco y repulsión. Que no fue desapercibido por la azabache.

Inuyasha solo gruño, pero no lo escucharon hacerlo. Su hermano siempre sacaba el mismo maldito tema, solo porque él era un… ¡Bingo!, una idea paso por la mente de Inuyasha, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices hermano?, Madre nos ha dicho que no tenemos que mentir a los mayores.- hablo con un toque de inocencia y cariño, bastante meloso.

Kagome miro a los dos jóvenes, olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de una bolita de estudiantes curiosos. En conclusión, los sujetos llamados Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, eran hermanos, o al menos eso había entendido.

Inuyasha sabía muy bien, que literalmente estaba cerca de ser fusilado, con Sesshomaru no se jugaba, y mucho menos jugaba con él.

-No que no.- Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa de emoción. –Por lo mismo, señor Sesshomaru, tiene usted un punto menos en mi materia.- Inuyasha sonrió triunfante.-… e Inuyasha e Higurashi están castigados después de clases.-

Literalmente su sonrisa se rompió. Ese no era su día. Primero su despertador sonaba tarde, tuvo que hacer… _eso _para llegar a tiempo, luego peleaba con una histérica, la cual tiene serios problemas mentales, después tendría una pelea con Sesshomaru, y luego para rematarlo, tenía que estar con la loca dos horas. ¡Dos horas con la psicópata!

No, no era su día.

* * *

**Nini: ¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Seguiran leyéndome? Díganme que si…**

**Bueno, me voy porque mi madre me anda exigiendo que me levante del ordenador. Nos leemos luego. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!, ¡Me hacen mucho bien!**

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
